


Efficient

by justlikehoney



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Consent Issues, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 19:22:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16393661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlikehoney/pseuds/justlikehoney
Summary: Batman and Robin are on a case and Robin runs into a bit of a snag. Batman helps out.





	Efficient

A beam of light streams up from Gotham’s grimy streets and pours up, into the ebony sky, tattooing a golden oval and the shadow of a bat onto the moonless night. Batman and Robin are called to duty.

At Batman’s prompt, a bright ribbon of green and red and yellow flashes across the darkness, and Robin takes flight across the rooftop.

Batman smiles, toothy and sharp. He nods toward the thug he’ll let Robin take.

Robin laughs, his only tell, and the man turns, a triple axle kick knocking him out on impact. Beside him, Batman brings the next mook down with a quick strike to the face, breaking the man’s jaw.

“Get ‘em, boys,” Catwoman grabs her two closest goons and shoves them forward.

Batman puts a strong gauntlet on each of the men, heaving them up by their upper arms and knocking their heads together like hollow coconuts. 

Catwoman looses her pet, pushing the panther’s densely muscled haunch toward her foes before sprinting in the opposite direction.

Robin waits for the ‘go’ head cock, and catapults forward, narrowing the gap that separates them with every step. 

Running full tilt, the woman in purple bursts for the edge of the next building, Robin close at the heels of her leather boots.

The panther pivots to take after Robin, a moving target, yellow cape streaming behind him. 

Catwoman leaps to the next roof. Robin swings across the divide between buildings for a perfect landing just behind her. 

The panther follows, hesitating only for a moment before springing forward, arcing up and over the gap. Landing with a pounce a few feet from Robin.

Batman draws back, whips out his batarang. Tight-lipped, he launches it at the dark shape closing in on the boy from behind.

The panther draws into a writhing, wriggling ball of claws and fur as the weapon slams into its head and the attached silken cord wraps around its body.

Catwoman startles at the snarl of her pet.

Robin hurls himself at her, striking at her lower back, knocking her to the ground with a satisfying ‘oof'. 

She scrabbles on her hands and knees, begins to rise. 

He falls on her; they tumble and roll. He knocks her to her back, pinning her wrists to the asphalt roof. His thighs straddle her waist. Her ragged breath is warm on his cheek. She snarls, trying to push him off. “Where’s your Daddy?” The words growl out from red, red lips.

He gasps, feeling her undulate as she struggles, her breasts pushing hard against his chest. She nips the air and thrusts up, flipping them. 

A shadow looms over them both. Grabs her by her hair and yanks her up and off. 

Robins pants, rising up on his elbows. 

“Guess you don’t want to share, do you?” She swipes at Batman, claws gleaming. “And after what you did to _my_ baby?” 

Batman snags both wrists in one gauntlet, cuffs them together behind her back. “Cats need a leash.” 

He picks her up in a fireman’s carry, drops off the ledge, swings to street level. 

\---------------------------------------

“Is there a problem?”

“No.” Robin moves deeper into the shadows of the now empty rooftop, clenches his fists tighter, hands rigid at his sides.

“Are you injured?” Batman’s hands are suddenly on him, grabbing one arm, then the other, turning it in his gloved hand, looking for wounds or marks. 

“No, I’m--”

“What is it?” He sweeps a hand down Robin’s side, testing for pain.

“I’m fine, okay?”

“Robin, you’re my partner. I have a right to know.”

“It’s nothing.” Robin feels the heat start on his face, and he knows he must be…

“Why are you---?” He takes Robin’s right hand, unclenching it. “Is it your hand?” 

Robin tries to pull away. Batman doesn’t let him. He yanks off Robin’s glove, runs a thumb over the crescents pressed into his flesh by his own nails.

Which doesn’t help Robin’s situation at all.

Batman looks at Robin‘s face, then lets his eyes travel lower, to where Robin's erection is tenting his shorts. “Oh,” he says, finally understanding. “Can’t you…get rid of that?“

“No,” Robin snaps.

“Have you…?” Tried the things in that health brochure? Multiplication tables? Sad thoughts? Baseball scores?

“I was, until you came up here and started holding my hand.”

Batman drops it like it's as hot as his face feels. “I thought you were injured.”

“I know.”

“Deep breathing?”

“Just give me a minute.” 

“And yet we’re needed.”

“I know.” Robin sees the signal, still shining. Somewhere in the city, someone needs them.

“We have a job to do.”

“I know!” 

“Did you… take care of yourself today?”

“I had to finish my homework.”

“Dual identities, dual responsibilities, Robin. You should have made the time. If you'd taken care of yourself earlier, we wouldn't be in this predicament.” He nods toward the sky. “And now we are needed.”

“I’m sorry,” Robin whispers. “I’m letting you down.”

“A physical response to certain stimuli.” He reaches out and ruffles his hair. “You’re not the first to be ensnared by the female of the species.” 

Robin stares at the bat emblazoned across his partner’s chest. Robin closes his eyes and thinks about elderly nuns. And dead baby animals. 

“Robin.”

He opens one eye. 

“Do you need… assistance?”

Robin's face is on fire. He nods, his stomach flipping, jittery anticipation. They've never… this is different. “Here?”

“Here.”

Unable to speak, he bites his lip, nodding. 

Batman’s hand skims down, over his chest, over the “R”, down to the waist of his shorts. He hooks a gloved index finger underneath the waistband, black against green. 

Without meaning to, and certainly without wanting to, Robin lets out a little breathy gasp. He watches the glove dip under his clothes and when the gauntlet touches the bare skin of his hip, he shivers.

Batman’s hand stills. 

“Robin--”

Robin looks up, into blanked lenses. This is a prompt. Batman has given him a prompt and he needs to respond. Correctly. Only his whole body has started to shake. And his voice doesn’t sound like his own. “Yes, oh yes.” Please, yes. “ I mean, if you think that’s what I ought to do.” 

The shorts are dragged down, just far enough for Batman to push the cup aside. 

“A sound mind and a sound body, Robin. Gotham needs us.“


End file.
